An organic electroluminescence (referred to herein as organic EL) display device is arranged with a light-emission element 128 in each pixel and displays an image by individually controlling the emitted light. A light emission-element 128 includes a structure in which a layer (referred to herein as [light-emission layer]) including an organic EL material is sandwiched between a pair of electrodes distinguished as an anode and cathode. When electrons are injected from the cathode and holes are injected from the anode, the electrons and holes recombine in the light-emission layer. In this way, light emitting molecular within the light emission layer are excited by an excess of discharged energy and then de-excited and thereby light is emitted.
In the organic EL display device, the anode in each light-emission element 128 is arranged as a pixel electrode in each pixel and the cathode is arranged as a common electrode which bridges a plurality of pixels and is applied with a common voltage. The organic EL display device controls the light emitted by a pixel by applying the voltage of the pixel electrode to each pixel with respect to the voltage of the common electrode.
In recent years, flexible display devices are being actively developed which have display regions which can be bent. There is a problem whereby when a display device is bent, stress is concentrated in wiring formed in a display region of a flexible display device making the wiring easy to break. In addition, when a display device is bent, cracks easily occur in a gate insulation layer included in a transistor or inorganic insulation layers such as an interlayer insulation layer covering a transistor which easily leads to reliability defects.
In order to solve such problems, for example in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication 2005-079472, a wiring substrate arranged with wiring having a meandering section and comprised from a conductive film is arranged above a substrate is disclosed. Here, a meandering section may be any one of a curved line shape, a bent line shape, a V character shape, a U character shape, an S character shape or a semi-circular shape. A meandering section may meander two-dimensionally keeping the same distance with respect to a reference surface which is parallel to a substrate surface or may meander three-dimensionally while the distance changes with respect to a reference surface which is parallel to a substrate surface.
A technique for relieving internal stress and concentrated stress by separating an insulation film stacked film body into island shapes in order to relieve the generation of cracks when transferring during the manufacturing process or relieving internal stress when a display device is bent is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication 2007-288078.